


Fresh Blood

by yellowflower



Category: Hannibal (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dark Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dark Will Graham, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, not sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflower/pseuds/yellowflower
Summary: Lucifer kills for the first time after meeting Hannibal Lecter and his husband.
Relationships: Vaguely Implied Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I have many ideas for a crossover between these two fandoms. But for now I have this baby fic to just play with the idea.

If someone asked him to pinpoint the exact moment Hannibal Lecter truly sunk his claws into him, he wouldn’t be able to say.

Perhaps it happened as soon as they had met. He was already so close to tipping, all it took was a little push in the right direction. Sweet words of manipulation, and someone coaxing the knife into his hand.

And now here he was, fingers gripping so tight into the throat of a man that blood was pooling beneath his fingertips. The human body had never seemed quite so fragile and malleable than now that it was in his grasp.

“You’ll kill him if you do that for much longer,” came a voice to his right. It made him flinch, and the man beneath him gasped for as his hands loosened their grip.

“It’s your first kill, darling. Take your time with it,” came the other voice, this one so close to his left ear that he can feel the hot ghost of breath fanning the side of his face. Strong hands gripped his and pulled them away from the man’s throat. Bruises were blooming, bright red, and purple. Lucifer swallowed tightly as the saliva welled up in his mouth.

The hands pressed something into his. Cool, slender. He looked down and saw his reflection in the blade. Eyes that were blazing red, his once neatly slicked back hair that now was in absolute disarray. And a smile, toothy and unlike one he’d ever seen grace his own features. Sinister.

He curled his fingers around the blade, covering it in the slick blood that already coated his fingers. Whenever Lecter had done it—clawed his way into his psyche and unleashed whatever monster he was now—he’d done it rather successfully. All he heard was the quiet whispers of praise before he slit the throat of the whimpering mess of a man beneath him.


End file.
